The present invention relates to pneumatic operated motors, and in particular to a motor that uses compressed fluid or air to power the motor. A pneumatic motor may be used in a wide variety of applications, from wheeled vehicles to propeller operated airplanes and helicopters, as well as air powered boats. In addition, other applications in various other fields of use are just now being realized, such as any air powered or battery powered product.
One problem in the prior art, which is realized and solved by the present invention, is simplicity. The ability to provide an efficient pneumatic motor without the need of complicated intake and exhaust ports, spring operated pistons, valve rods, piston connection rods, specially designed seal skirts, complicated drive axle mountings, etc. All of which complicates the manufacturing of the pneumatic motor and increases the likelihood that an individual part will break making the motor inoperable. As such a need exists to improve upon the prior art pneumatic motors. Such an improvement should simplify the manufacturing by eliminating the need for complicated mechanisms, additional rods, seals, springs and etc. Such an improvement will further provide for pneumatic motors that may be made smaller, lighter and less expensive than other prior art motors.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,806 to Akiyama discloses a fluid engine for use in pneumatic operated toys. The '806 patent uses a complicated structure that includes a intake valve rod that is connected to a disc element that is also connected to a parallel drive axle. A piston, perpendicular to the drive axle and the valve rod, is in communication with the disc element that is rotated by the upward and downward movement of the piston. The disc element also includes a profile surface in contact with the valve rod. When the disc element rotates, the profile surface causes the valve rod to move inwardly, when the piston is moving upwardly, and to move outward, when the piston is moving downwardly. In addition, when the valve rod moves inwardly, fluid or compressed air enters the chamber. The air pushes the piston upwards and eventually expels out of a side exhaust. The inertia in the drive axle caused of the upward movement of the piston will continue to move the piston downwards such that the process will continue, until the air runs out.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,517 to Kowanacki utilizes a compressed spring to close an intake valve, where air enters into the cylinder or chamber. A valve member is pushed upwardly by the compressed spring against an aperture creating a air tight seal. A piston moving downwards pushes the member down passed an intake valve, allowing compressed air to flow over the member through the aperture into a chamber. The air pushes the piston up causing a drive axle attached thereto to rotate. Once the piston is moved up the compressed spring pushes the member back up closing the intake valve. Moreover, the air entering the chamber with the piston escapes out of side exhaust ports (cut into the chamber) when the piston reaches the top position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,631 utilizes the same principles in the '517 patent except it introduces a low/high pressure seal that expands when air is pressed up against it.
In addition it is well known that when manufacturing, the size of the product will be dependent upon all of the parts. If a pneumatic motor is desired to be extremely small, say the size of about an inch in length or less, it would be virtually and/or practically impossible using the pneumatic motors of the prior art to manufacture all of the parts small enough and assembly the same to fit this size. A benefit realized by the pneumatic motor of the present invention was found that the size could be made extremely small because of the simplicity of the present invention.
However on the other extreme, because of the simplicity it is also extremely easy to make the pneumatic motor larger. As such, the present invention finds applicability in compressed fluid-powered engines used for operating automobiles, such as described by U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,519. The '519 patent discloses a compressed air-powered engine designed for use in an internal combustion engine, using a “Wankel-type rotary engine.”